deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Peridot Vs Trixie Lulamoon
PicsArt 10-17-06.59.37.jpg PicsArt 11-23-01.40.22.jpg PicsArt_11-23-01.20.33.jpg PicsArt_11-23-02.16.39.jpg PicsArt_11-23-10.22.19.jpg PicsArt_11-23-10.29.02.jpg PicsArt_11-24-02.07.32.jpg Description Wiz: Throughout fiction and time many people have realized what is the strongest magic, friendship. It even has the power to win over villains on some occasions! Boomstick: Trixie, the Great and Powerful magician of My Little Pony Wiz: And Peridot, the brilliant alien from Steven Universe! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And today we will observe their powers, weapons, and skills of both characters to see which one would win a DEATH BATTLE! Peridot Wiz: Cold. Ruthless. Intelligent. These were the only words that could describe Peridot when she first arrived on Earth. Boomstick: But then she got poofed, reformed, and became to cute and harmless to pose a threat. Wiz: Yes, turns out that Peridot had limb enchancers that caused her to have better skills with tech and look more intimidating, though they were lost at sea when Amethyst dumped them in there. With no means of escape, Peridot was left no choice but to help the crystal gems defeat the gem fusion in the center of the Earth, the Cluster. Doing so, she became close friends with the four of them and eventually defected and joined their cause. 'Feats' *Defeated Pearl in combat *Can lift a standard car twenty feet up into the air *Stalemated Lapis in a tug-of-war *Survived two injector drills and twenty rocks to the head *Fell down the same canyon twice in one day and was fine *Poofed Jasper with only a metal rod *Resilient to electricity *Built a robot and drill with nothing but spare parts and junk in a barn *Was thrown by Bismuth into Blue Diamond, and was fine *Has outsmarted the crystal gems *Can lift television with ease *Took punch from angry Pearl 'Feats with Peribot' *Crushed two boulders at once *Threw pickup truck into horizon *Could fend off original four Crystal Gems 'Flaws' *Lacks ability to shape-shift *Prefers brain over brawn in combat situtations *Arrogant and Prideful *Can be cowardly *Can talk herself into trouble *Has little knowledge about social interactions and Earth itself *The physcially weakest of the Crystal Gems Trixie Wiz: Magic. This is the core element that causes life in Equestria to run normally. Some use it to benefit others. Some use it to conquer. But others, like Trixie, solely use it for entertainment and making them look better. Boomstick: Can we skip the friendship bullsh*t already and get on with it. Wiz: Trixie started out like your average young magician. Boomstick: She thought she was better then everyone else. Wiz: But soon after being defeated by Twilight Sparkle, befriending Starlight Glimmer, and saving the Mane six from changelings, with help from Starlight, Discord, and Thorax, she finally redeemed herself and joined the side of good. 'Feats' *Sealed all of Ponyville in a giant dome *Created a giant strom encompassing the entire town *Beat Twilight Sparkle in magic duel, with Alicorn Amulet *Took over Ponyville, with Alicorn Amulet *Grabbed a rainbow and used it to grab Rainbow Dash *Can summon supplies and illusions 'Flaws' *Can be overconfident *Self-absorbed *Disillusionist *Loses power if Alicorn Amulet is removed *Can be cowardly at times *Magic mostly focuses on illusions Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are ready for whatever comes their way! It seems is time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Pre Fight The camera pans through the sky, down to Little Homeworld. We see Peridot walking around, observing the construction. She then decided to check out her room. When she walks in, she sees Trixie warp in. Trixie: Wait, Trixie isn't at Las Pegasus! She then turns and sees Peridot and looks confused. Peridot: Halt intruder or I shall have to use drastic measures. Peridot proceeds to summon her trash can lid and various soda cans. Trixied floats into the air, with a magic glowing aura surrounding her. Fight! Peridot swoops in a launches the cans at Trixie. Trixie easily teleports and dodges the cans and sends a firework flying into Peridot's face. Peridot then leaps out, in a rebuilt Peribot, charging at her. Trixie proceeds to tear off the limbs with relative ease. Trixie: Trixie is done here! Peridot dusts off her face and flies over to Trixie. Peridot: Oh no you're not you Clod! Peridot jumps onto Trixie and they end up in Gravity Falls, with Dipper Pines running in the background from a monster of unknown origin. Peridot then starts hitting Trixie in the head, before getting blasted off. Trixie: Trixie said she is done here! Peridot: YAAAWW!!!! They end up warping to various locations, such as Nakatomi Tower where they fallout out of the building right next to Hans Grueber, the Death Star and warp away right before it explodes, Radiator Springs right before they get hit by Lightining Mcqueen which causes him to crash offscreen, and Shrek's swamp where they are both disgusted by the smell. They eventually end up in the bottom of the ocean where Trixie quickly warps out, since she couldn't breath. They eventually warp deep in the woods, right next to a wooden crate. We then see that Peridot found and grabbed her limb enhancers while in the ocean. Peridot then finished equiping them, with a foot missing as it removed seperately. Trixie regains enough oxygen, then notices a crate and proceeds to break it open and finds the Alicorn Amulet & puts it on. Peridot aims her arm cannon at Trixie's head. Peridot: This is over you blue Clod. Trixie: Trixie agrees. Trixie then proceeds to cast a spell that turns Peridot into a donut. Trixie then picks up and eats the donut. 'Aftermath' Trixie puts the amulet back into the box and tries warping to Las Pegasus again. The gems are frantically looking for Peridot all around Beach City. Results Boomstick: Well that was certainitly ''all over ''the place. Wiz: *Sigh*, while Peridot was more intelligent and durable then Trixie, Trixie was far stronger, faster, and has more useful skills. While Peridot could scale to some of the other gems, who have hypersonic feats, that is nothing compared to Trixie catching Rainbow Dash, who has gone faster then light. Trixie also had more skills to use then Peridot, as she had very various magic spells and fireworks that were way more useful then Peridot's soda cans and magnetism. Trixie also bested Peridot in strength as she could lift, with magic, a giant dome the size of Ponyville, while Peridot's best strength feat is lifting an average car up into the air. Boomstick: I guess you could say the Peridot didn't have enough ''tricks ''up her sleeves Wiz: The winner is Trixie Lulamoon! Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Redeemed Villain vs Redeemed Villain themed battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hasbro vs Cartoon Network' Themed Death Battles